


Best Friends ?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GamKat that is kinda awful.<br/>Gamzee and Karkat are besties and Gam stays with him while his daddy is out of town.<br/>They decide to love each other and do cute things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another imported from FanFiction.

Gamzee leaned back in his chair and started to chew on his pencil. He hated his first period class. It was really motherfucking boring. He was in American History and he couldn't care less about a bunch of dead people. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and crumbled it up, staring at his best friend two rows ahead of him. He pulled his arm back and threw at the back of his head. Karkat snapped his head around and glared at Gamzee who waved at him. Karkat flipped him off and turned back around. He was such an angry motherfucker. Gamzee put his chair back on all four legs and laid his head on his desk. He woke up when the bell went off and someone flicked him.

"Wake up douche wad." '

"Shit bro, I'm awake." Gamzee got up and stretched.

"You snore kind of loud. The teacher kept glaring at you." Karkat said as he began walking out of the room. Gamzee followed.

"That's too motherfucking bad." Gamzee slung his arm around Karkats shoulders. "You know I'm going home with you today right?"

"Yeah, how long is he going to be gone this time?" Gamzees dad went on frequent business trips and his older brother had just moved in with his girlfriend.

"Who the mother fuck knows?" He could for a few days or weeks. Always varied.

"Well see you at lunch." Karkat shoved his arm off and went towards his class. Gamzee ran his hand through his messy hair and went to his second period. He sat down next to his friend Tavros.

"Hey Tavbro."

"Uh, hey Gamzee."

"Whats been all up and going on brother?"

"Nothing really, me and Jade got together."

"Oh you mean like 'together'." Gamzee wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. Shut up." Tavros blushed. The girl in question walked in and sat down in front of them.

"Hey guys." She smiled brightly at them. The teacher came in the room then already in a bad mood. Gamzee slept through the rest of the class. He and his friends all had the first lunch period so after the bell rang he walked to lunch with Tavros and Jade.

Their group of friends was a little big so they tended to push tables together so they could all be at the same "table". Almost every single one of Gamzees friends were dating each other. The only two not dating dating anyone were Gamzee and Karkat. Their friends all had bets on how long it would take for them to get together. Gamzee took a seat across from Tavros and watched the people enter the cafeteria. Gamzee saw Karkat enter and watched him while he walked to the table. Totally not checking him out at all. He sat next to Gamzee and sighed.

"I fucking hate my second period. My teacher is and absolute dumb ass. Don't teach a fucking computer class if you don't know what you're doing idiot."

"It's cool Karkat, you need to relax."

"Shut the fuck up you stupid juggalo." Gamzee chuckled.

"Sure best friend." Gamzee pretended to zip his lips closed. Everyone was there now and the couples were either being inappropriate or were to wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else, leaving Gamzee and Karkat to talk awkwardly tor each other trying not to listen to the kissing sounds.

"Oh my fucking god this is ridiculous." Karkat said laying his head in his arms. "Can they do this alone fuck."  
"Want to go outside or something?"

"Why the fuck not?" Gamzee and Karkat left out of the side door and went to sit at one of the outdoor tables.

"We can be doing what they're doing." Gamzee said winking.

"Shut up." Karkat lightly punched his arm and turned his face away hoping Gamzee wouldn't notice his blush.

"Just a suggestion motherfucker. I mean we could wait until we're at your house in private."

"Gamzee, shut the hell up." Karkat was trying to be serious but ended up smiling. They stayed outside until the end of lunch flirting talking.

The rest of the school day was pretty boring. For third period Gamzee had a test he didn't study for yet managed to pass, and for fourth the class watched a movie. He sat next to Karkat in that class and kept glancing at him during the movie. When the bell rang they made their way out to the student parking lot and searched for Karkats car.

"What do you want to do today?" Karkat asked getting out his keys.

"Whatever you want bro, I'm easy to please." Gamzee winked.  
"Of course you fucking are." Karkat unlocked the car and got in. Gamzee sauntered to the passenger side. Once Karkat started the car Gamzee automatically started messing with the radio, putting it on a classic rock station. He then messed with the windows, rolling down his and Karkats all the way. Karkat glared at him and Gamzee sent a serene smile back. They made a stop at Gamzees house so he could get his stuff, then they went to Karkats.

"Is your brother home?"

"Sadly." Karkats older brother enjoyed the sound of his own voice, never shut up. Gamzee didn't really care for it. They pulled in the driveway and Karkat helped him carry some of his stuff in. Karkats brother opened the door before they even stepped on the porch.

"Mom and Dad went out tonight. I am in charge until then." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Kankri, we both know I'll get my way." his older brother glared at him and went back in the house. They carried Gamzees stuff into Karkats room.

"Bed or sleeping bag?"

"Where the mother fuck do I usually sleep?"

"Just asking." Karkat had a huge bed so he didn't mind sharing, especially with Gamzee.

They ordered pizza and watched some of Karkats favorite shitty rom-coms. They were sitting on the couch in Karkats room, Karkat was hugging his knees and Gamzee was laying back with his eyes closed. Gamzee heard sniffling and opened on of his eyes.

"Are you..actually crying?"

"No.." Karkat rubbed his eyes. Gamzee sat up.

"That's motherfucking cute."

"Shut up." Gamzee put his arm around Karkats shoulders and pulled him close to him.

"It's okay motherfucker." Karkat layed his head on Gamzees chest. Gamzee kissed him on the head, surprising both of them. Karkat sat up.

"What's that for?"

"Just felt like it." Gamzees eyes were focused on Karkats mouth. Gamzee decided to go for it and leaned in slowly. Karkats eyes widened but he didn't move. Gamzee leaned in all the way and kissed him. Karkats lips parted and Gamzee licked Karkats bottom lip just as the door swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

They jumped apart and looked at the door. Kankri was standing there in shock.

"Uh, sorry.." Kankri mumbled and shut the door. Gamzee covered his face with his hands and started laughing.

"Oh my fucking god." Karkat groaned and shoved Gamzee. "Stop laughing."

"Calm down motherfucker." Gamzee got up and locked Karkats door. He sat at the edge of the couch and pushed Karkat onto his back.

"What the fuck are you-" Gamzee cut him off by kissing him again. Karkat kissed him back and slid his tongue into Gamzees mouth. Gamzee started tugging on Karkats pajama bottoms, they had changed earlier and that's all either of them were wearing. Karkat lifted his hips allowing Gamzee to pull them off.

"Going commando I see." Gamzee said licking his lips. Karkat whined at the lost contact. Gamzee chuckled and leaned close to Karkats face hovering for a second before resuming kissing him. Karkat thrusted his hips up, wanting closer contact. Gamzee pulled away from Karkats mouth and kissed his jaw. He started trailing kisses downwards pausing at his stomach.

"Come on Gamzee." Karkat tried to push his head down.

"You sure you want this to happen?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure!"

"Where's this going to leave us?"

"I don't fucking know, you want a marriage proposal?"

"Chill motherfucker, not that serious."

"Oh my fucking god then what?"

"Boyfriends works for me."

"Yes fine, will you continue now?" Gamzee laughed and put his lips back on Karkats body. He continued kissing downwards until he got to his dick. He kissed the tip and Karkat moaned. He licked from the base to the tip earning a gasp. Gamzee took him into his mouth and started to stroke him with his tongue. Karkat groaned and twined his fingers in Gamzees hair pushing his head farther down. Gamzee sucked him harder until the smaller boy came in his mouth. Gamzee crawled up and rested his head on Karkats shoulder.

Karkat pushed Gamzee off him, onto his back. He straddled him and began kissing him again. He moved his lips to Gamzees shoulder and nibbled. Gamzee groaned and Karkat moved to his neck and started to nibble and suck. He kissed the hollow of his neck and started his own decent downwards. He quickly took all of Gamzees length into his mouth and sucking.

"Shit motherfucker." Gamzee groaned. Karkat stroked him with his tongue. Gamzee gripped his head and held it to him, coming in his mouth. Karkat swallowed and laid his head on Gamzees chest. Gamzee ran his fingers through his hair, getting it out of his face. He was starting to drift off when there was knocking at the door. Karkat groaned and pulled on his pants, he tossed Gamzee his and opened the door.

"What?!"

"Uh, dad wanted to know how long Gamzee's staying for." Kankri mumbled looking at the ground.

"Tell him I don't know yet." Karkat said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry...didn't mean to..interrupt." Kankri turned around and went down the hallway. Karkat closed the door then walked to his bed and flopped down on it. Gamzee laid down next to him and closed his eyes. Karkat looked over at him and scooted closer to him. Gamzee held out his arm and motioned for Karkat to cuddle next to him. Karkat laid his head on Gamzees chest and closed his eyes. Gamzee put his arm around him and nestled his head on top of Karkats. They fell asleep like that, Gamzee feeling like the luckiest guy ever.

They both woke the next morning exhausted. They'd been up late and had to get up early for school. They got ready and into the car with full intentions of going to school. At least from Karkat.

"You know what we should motherfucking do today?"

"Go to school?"

"Nah, let's go to the mall or some shit." Gamzee yawned and stretched out in his seat.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on bro, it'll be fun."

"I guess so." Karkat drove past the school hoping no one would notice his car. Gamzee closed his eyes and laid his head against the window.

"So brother, what in the mother fuck are we?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Gamzee opens and eye and looked at Karkat.

"You know exactly what I mean motherfucker."

"I don't know Gamzee, that's up to you I guess." Karkat bit his lip and turned on the radio. Gamzee grabbed his hand and held it then closed his eyes again. Karkats heart sped up and he looked over at Gamzee, a little too long. When he looked back to the road, he was almost in the wrong lane. He swore.

"Distracted?" Gamzee chuckled, and noticed Karkat blushing. Gamzee rubbed his thumb in circles. He noticed Karkats blush deepen. "Do I make you nervous Karkat?"

"No..that's ridiculous." Karkat let out an unconvincing laugh.

"Sure it is. So what do you say best friend, want to be a motherfucking thing?"

"Uh, yeah.." Gamzee laughed at how red his face was, and sat up to kiss his cheek.

"You're so motherfucking cute."

"Shut up." They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence. They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. The place was pretty deserted since it was a weekday. They entered through a Sears entrance and Gamzee captured Karkats hand with his. They started to pass the make-up counter when Gamzee stopped. Gamzee picked up a tube of lipstick and started to put it on.

"Gamzee what the hell are you doing?"

"Seeing if it's my color." Gamzee smiled and turned around. Karkat started laughing.

"You look ridiculous." He cracked up again and Gamzee faked being hurt.

"Not my color?" Gamzee wiped his mouth off on his sweatshirt sleeve. They kept walking and started to pass the womens clothes section, Gamzee dragged him in.

"Gamzee, what the hell?" Gamzee held up a dress to his chest.

"How do I look? Make me look fat?" Gamzee smiled.

"Oh my god.." Karkat laughed. "Definitely not for you."

"Aww man, you hurt my heart motherfucker." Gamzee put a hand on his chest. Gamzee put the dress back and they walked out of Sears. They went and got those delicious pretzel things every mall has and if yours doesn't you're missing out. They stayed there for a few hours and then went back to Karkats house.

They pulled in the driveway and went inside, hoping not to run into Karkats parents or brother. They went upstairs to Karkats room and turned on the TV. Gamzee sat on the edge of Karkats bed and pulled him between his legs. Karkat leaned down and kissed him, putting his arms around Gamzees neck. Gamzee laid back pulling Karkat on top of him.

"Today was fun." Karkat mumbled into the kiss.

"We should do it again." Gamzee smiled kissing Karkat again, going over the day in his head. He hadn't had a day that good in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Karkat, it's not a big deal." Gamzee was in the process of trying to convince Karkat to skip school again.

"Goddamnit no. Not two days in a row."

"Man, whatever." Gamzee rolled over in bed and attempted to go back to sleep. He felt the bed shift and looked over to see Karkat glaring at him.

"Come on Gamzee. We are going to school."

"Nah." Gamzee grunted and rolled back onto his side. Karkat pulled his shoulder making him lay on his back. He moved and sat on top of Gamzee.

"Get. Your. Lazy. Ass. Up."

"Can't do that with you on top of me. Now there are plenty of other things I can do with you on top of me." Gamzee winked.

"Shut up and get dressed." Karkat got off him and went to change his clothes. Gamzee grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He hated mornings with a passion. He dragged himself out of bed and went over to Karkats dresser, he was there so often he had his own drawer. He rummaged through it and rummaged through it looking for something to wear settling for baggy jeans a T-shirt and his sweatshirt.

"Okay motherfucker, ready?" he looked over at Karkat and waited while Karkat pulled on his combat boots. He was dressed to kill in red and black checkered pants with a black button down short sleeved shirt.

"What?" Gamzee shook his head, realizing he'd been staring.

"Nothing." Karkat narrowed his eyes then shrugged.

"Whatever you say." He took Gamzees and tugged him down the stairs. They grabbed their bags and got into Karkats car.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Gamzee asked once they were on their way to school.

"Win what?"

"The bet on how long it'd take for us to get together." Karkat laughed.

"I don't know." The ride was short and they got there a little early. They made their way to the picnic tables outside, where their friends usually gathered in the mornings. As they approached the group Gamzee noticed a few eyes widening at their joined hands.

"Hey Nep, I think you won the bet." Dave said looking at their hands.

"Of course I did." Nepeta smiled at the two of them. "Took you long enough." Karkat blushed and Gamzee smiled.

"Yeah he's not too motherfucking good at taking hints."

"Well you're not good at giving them."

"Touche motherfucker."

"Alright, pay up." the group grumbled and fished for their wallets. Gamzee chuckled and pulled Karkat towards the school and into their first period. They got in as the bell rung and Gamzee took his seat behind Karkat. They were reviewing for finals and Gamzee was getting bored. He leaned forward in his chair and started messing with Karkats hair.

"Stop it." Karkat hissed.

"Man, I'm so motherfucking bored and your hairs soft. Just chill." Gamzee heard Karkat sigh and took it as taciturn agreement. Gamzee messed with his hair for the rest of class, occasionally brushing his neck to tickle him which pissed Karkat off. Gamzee didn't care he thought it was cute. When the bell rang and they were leaving, Gamzee took Karkats hand and started walking him to class. When they got to the doorway Gamzee kissed him goodbye.

"Meet me at the bathroom in ten minutes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." Gamzee walked away to his class leaving behind an extremely confused Karkat. Gamzee didn't even bother going to his second period. He stashed his bag under the stair well and went to the bathroom he was meeting Karkat at. Just at the ten minute mark Karkat entered the bathroom.

"So...why am I meeting you here?"

"I just wanted to spend more time with my favorite little motherfucker." Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkats waist and pulled him closer kissing him deeply. Karkat kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Gamzees neck.

"We're going to get in trouble." Karkat said when they pulled away for air.

"Nah." Gamzee kissed him again and rubbed his crotch against Karkats.

"Jesus Gamzee, we're at school!"

"So?" Gamzee moved his mouth the Karkats neck, kissing and nibbling.

"Shit, you seriously need to stop."

"Your little friend doesn't seem to agree." Gamzee said grabbing his crotch.

"Ah, fuck." Karkat gripped Gamzees arms. Gamzee tensed.

"Did you up and hear that?"

"No. I'm kind of distracted." Gamzee shushed him and listened harder.

"Shit I think someones coming."

"I don't care anymore." Karkat stood on his toes and kissed Gamzees jaw. Gamzee leaned down and kissed Karkat again, against his better judgment. Gamzee licked Karkats lip and his lips parted in a sigh. Their tongues were twined together when they heard a throat clear. They jumped apart and looked to the door. Gamzee cursed under his breath.

"Mr. Makara. What a surprise. Skipping class again. It is a surprise to see you here Vantas, and an even bigger surprise as to what you're doing instead of being in class."

"Hey Mr. B. Nice seeing you." The assistant principle jerked his thumb behind him.

"My office boys." Gamzee and Karkat left the bathroom, faces red and erections gone. They did the walk of shame to the office, Gamzee was familiar with it. Gamzee sat in one of the seats and Karkat stiffly sat in the other.

"Sorry." Gamzee mumbled.

"It's fine." Karkat sighed. The assistant principle walked around them and sat at his desk.

"What you were doing was a violation of quite a few school rules. First of all class skipping will not be tolerated here. Also, behavior like what you were exhibiting for all to see, is very inappropriate for school." both boys remained silent. "I think I'm going to have to talk to your parents."

"You're not going-" the principle cut Gamzee off with a gesture and started to dial a number. Gamzee rolled his eyes. His mom went on the business trips with his dad no one would be home there, Karkats parents were both at work and Kurloz would never answer the phone., leaving only one person left to be contacted. Gamzee wasn't happy at the idea of hearing Kankri bitch at them for however long his self-righteous ass wanted to. After trying several numbers the principle sighed.

"Can you give me the number of someone who will actually answer?" Karkat gave him Kankris number and slouched in his chair. "Yes, is this Kankri?" Gamzee groaned. "Yes well I have a Karkat Vantas and Gamzee Makara in my office. I know Gamzees parents are gone regularly, so I would like for you to come get them." he paused listening. "No they're not hurt, just suspended." Gamzee looked over at Karkat and saw his eyes widen. "Three days." another pause, "Yes thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at the boys.

"Go get your stuff and come back. Your brother will be here shortly." They both groaned and left to get their stuff. Gamzee apologizing the entire time and Karkat repeatedly saying it was fine. Gamzee certainly hoped so. He knew he fucked up.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home was a very awkward one. Kankri kept going on and on about abstinence and how inappropriate it was what they did at school, about how they could have offended someone because same-sex couples were not always accepted. Karkat stared gloomily out the window the whole time. Gamzee would have been worried because of Karkats silence but he was holding his hand so he wasn't mad right? When Kankri finally pulled in the driveway both boys jumped out and practically ran upstairs, they couldn't listen to Kankri anymore. They went into Karkats room and locked the door. Karkat flopped down onto his bed and groaned.

"Man, I'm so motherfucking sorry."

"Shut the fuck up you've said that about a million times it's fine, okay?"

"But really-" Karkat threw a pillow at him before he could finish talking.

"Seriously, it's fine!"

"You're not mad then?" Karkat rolled his eyes,

"No fuckass." Gamzee laid beside him on the bed.

"On the bright side, we can do whatever we want for the next three days." Gamzee winked. "Kankri has college, your parents have work," Gamzee pulled Karkat close to him. "and we have this whole place to ourselves."

"I doubt there's much variation in what you want to do." Karkat raised his eyebrows.

"Not really." Gamzee chuckled and laced his fingers through Karkats. Karkats phone started ringing and he glanced at the caller ID.

"Shit.." he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Gamzee could hear the person on the other end yelling. He assumed it was Karkats dad, he caught parts of the conversation hearing words like "irresponsible" and "idiotic". After about ten minutes the voice on the phone stopped and Karkat sighed and mumbled some sort of agreement.

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Surprisingly not as much as I thought, it was just, uh," Karkat blushed. "he yelled at me at first..for doing it in public, then uh, told me to practice safe sex." Gamzee tried not to laugh so it came out as a snorting sound. Karkat glared at him.

"At least you're not in trouble."

"I would rather be grounded for a year then have that conversation." Gamzee laughed.

"That bad?"

"Gamzee, he talked about lube. I, ugh, it was horrible." Gamzee laughed and Karkat shot him a dirty look. "It is not funny."

"Hell yes it is." There was a knock at the door and when no one said anything it opened a crack.

"Can I come in? Or are you indecent?" Kankri said through the crack.

"Come in you idiot." Karkat sat up. "What?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner?"

"I guess so." Karkat shrugged.

"Well great anywhere particular you want to go?"

"China Buffet." Gamzee said as soon as the last word was out of Kankris mouth. He had a few recreational habits that made him hungry a lot, he loved buffets.

"Well alright." Kankri left the room and went downstairs, trailed but Gamzee and Karkat. Kankri got into his car and both Gamzee and Karkat got in the back. They had to cuddle geez who cares if that looks totally weird and people should never do that ever. Kankri glanced into the review mirror a couple times, making sure there wasn't anything inappropriate going on. Kankri was a fucking prude sometimes.

When they got there Kankri went and got their seats. Gamzee of course made a beeline for the food and started piling his plate. His plate was filled with food, so it was all touching ew, and then sat at their table. Karkat shook his head, wondering how in the hell he could eat so much and be so thin. He grabbed a plate and got a few things then sat next to Gamzee. Kankri was already back sitting across from them, looking nervous.

"Something wrong motherfucker?"

"Gamzee, you really shouldn't use such language. You could offend someone, and it sets a bad example for people with..similar tastes." Gamzee rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You look anxious." Karkat noticed him blushing.

"I just, dad wanted me to talk to you..about, uh." Karkat cut him off.

"No, please god no, not again." Kankri shut up and they finished eating in a pretty awkward silence. Gamzee was pretty tired when they left, eating a shitload of food will do that. He actually fell asleep on Karkats shoulder on the way back, which was pretty awkward because of their height differences. He also drooled a little bit which kinda gross but also cute. When they pulled into the driveway Karkat gently nudged Gamzee waking him up. He clumsily made it upstairs with Karkat behind him praying he wouldn't fall.

They made it back to the room unharmed, and Gamzee was starting to wake up a little bit. He sat in the couch and patted the spot next to him. Karkat sat next to him and leaned against him. Gamzee put his arm around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"You know, I love you. A lot." Gamzee couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. How tired was he?! Did he just ruin everything. He felt Karkat tense and he winced.

"Are you lying?"

"Nah, it's been since we were kids." Gamzee shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, I uh, love you too." Gamzee smiled. It went better than he expected. Karkat never really seemed the type to ever confess shit like that, especially not in person. Gamzee yawned and tilted his head backwards. Gamzee started to doze off then jerked awake when he heard the TV turn on.

"Sorry." Karkat turned it down a little and changed it to Lifetime Movie Network a very manly sports channel.

"It's all good brother." Gamzee pulled Karkat into his lap and kissed him. Karkat smiled into the kiss and slipped his arms around Gamzees neck. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and holding each other. They whispered promises (that they're gonna motherfucking keep) and talked about their future. They went to bed at around eleven and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Gamzee woke to a tickling sensation on his nose. He opened his eyes to see Karkat laying on his chest, it was his hair that was causing the itching. He tried to smooth it down but gave up when it just sprang back up. Karkat stirred and tilted his head to look at Gamzee.

"Morning." Karkat mumbled yawning. Gamzee smiled.

"What do you want to do today?" Karkat yawned again.

"I don't really know."

"I have a few ideas." Gamzee winked and Karkat rolled his eyes.

"We haven't even gotten out of bed yet and that's automatically the first thing on your mind?"

"Well as you mentioned we are in a bed." Gamzee grabbed Karkats chin and kissed him. Karkat kissed him back and swung his leg over Gamzees waist, pulling himself on top of him. Gamzee grunted and slid his tongue into Karkats mouth licking his tongue. Karkat tugged at Gamzees boxers (they only sleep in their underpants) and pulled them down. Gamzee lifted his hips and Karkat pulled them off all the way. Gamzee tugged at Karkats and Karkat rolled off of Gamzee and lay on his back.

Gamzee pulled Karkats boxers while he lifted his hips, taking them off. Gamzee put two of his fingers in Karkats mouth.

"Suck 'em. I doubt you have any motherfucking lube in your house." Gamzee said when he saw Karkats confused expression. Karkats tongue wrapped around Gamzees fingers licking them and sucking.

Gamzee pulled his fingers out of Karkats mouth and replaced them with his tongue. He put one finger at Karkats entrance and pushed it in. Karkat gasped and arched his hips. Gamzee put a hand on Karkats chest and pushed him back down.

"Stay still."

"It's kind of impossible." Karkat gasped.

"Well lets make it possible." Gamzee looked around the room gaze landing on two scarves in Karkats closet. He walked over to them and pulled them out. Karkat sat up.

"You better not think you're tying me up with those." Karkats eyes widened.

"Calm down motherfucker." Gamzee went back over to the bed and pushed Karkat down again and kissed his neck. Karkat groaned and closed his eyes. Gamzee took the moment to wrap one scarf around one of the bars on the head board and around Karkats right wrist.

"Dammit, Gamzee no." Karkat tugged at the scarf. Gamzee grabbed his other wrist and tied the other scarf around it, then to the bed. Karkat tried to protest, but Gamzee cut him off with a kiss. He licked his own fingers this time and again put one in Karkat. He squirmed but couldn't really move anywhere. Gamzee added a second finger and Karkat groaned. He moved his fingers around trying to stretch him more, and hit Karkats sweet spot. Karkat mewed and pre-cum oozed out of his dick. Gamzee added a third finger and Karkat squealed a little. He took out his fingers and positioned him self at Karkats entrance.

"You ready?" Gamzee purred in Karkats ear. Karkat groaned and nodded. Gamzee licked and nibbled on his ear lobe and began to push inward. Karkat moaned and thrusted his hips upwards. Gamzee moved his mouth to Karkats jaw and down to his neck. He kissed the hollow of his neck and nibbled on his shoulder. Karkat grunted as Gamzee thrusted further in. Gamzee moved his mouth back to Karkats and licked at his lips and kissed him, twining their tongues together.

Karkat wrapped his legs around Gamzees waist and pulled him closer with his legs. Gamzee sucked on his tongue and continued moving. Karkat groaned into Gamzees mouth, still trying to pull him closer. Gamzee rocked into him hitting Karkats sweet spot again.

"Fuck." Karkat groaned. Gamzee licked at his neck again and nibbled. Gamzee felt himself getting closer and started stroking Karkat in time with his thrusting. Karkat hissed and jerked his hips upwards. Karkat shuddered and cum coated his stomach and Gamzees hand. Gamzee groaned and came inside Karkat. He pulled out and laid on Karkats chest for a minute, exhausted.

"You better untie me fuckass."

"Chill motherfucker, I wasn't going to leave you all tied up." Gamzee lifted his head and started sleepily at Karkat grinning. He untied his wrists and fell back onto Karkat.

"I wouldn't mind you waking me up like that again." Gamzee chuckled.

"Noted."

They spent the rest of their suspension doing the same thing they did their first day and in many creative ways. By the end of the suspension Kankri was about to shit himself. All the obvious sex sounds he heard made him cringe. Such a prude. They finished the rest of their junior year, and moved out on their own halfway through their senior year. After they graduated they went to the same college together in L.A. Gamzee went for art and Karkat went for politics.

Even farther into the future, after graduating college they moved into a small two story house. Karkat got a job as a politician, and Gamzee taught art at an elementary school. They got married four years after they graduated and ended up adopting two kids. They stayed very much in love, exactly as they were in high school. Everyone was actually pretty surprised at how far they made it. Most high school relationships don't work, especially ones that start off hot and fast. They usually burn down. But not with them. With them it stayed the same, they were lovers, soul mates, and best friends.


End file.
